In particular, the present invention relates to a connection assembly comprising a connection sleeve, for example a threaded ring nut, mounted on a first tubular member and connectable to a second tubular member.
The connection sleeve is arranged in abutment against an abutment formed at a free end of the first tubular member and for this reason has a minimum diameter which is smaller than the diameter of the abutment and greater than the maximum diameter of the remaining part of the first tubular member.
The connection sleeve must be, therefore, inserted onto the tubular member from the opposite end to that provided with the abutment.
Consequently, the connection assembly of the known type described above is of a reduced use and is not easy to use or replace in particular when the first tubular member is relatively long.